This invention relates to receptacles adapted for securing in an upright position vases, pots, and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to such receptacles having further adaptations for securing vases and pots upon car seats.
Commercial retail floral shops commonly engage in over the counter sales to consumer customers of bouquets of flowers contained within glass or pottery vases. Typically, such customers will carry a vase containing a bouquet away from the flower shop in an automobile. Where the automobile transports a passenger in addition to a driver, the passenger may conveniently manually support the vase and bouquet in an upright position upon the automobile""s seat. Where there is no passenger to perform such function, the vase and bouquet is difficultly supported in an upright position by the driver while occupied with driving.
The instant inventive apparatus and method provides means for supporting such bouquet and vase upon a automobile""s seat without the assistance of a passenger, and without occupying and distracting the vehicle""s driver. Such objectives are achieved by providing a panel board constructed vase receiving receptacle having a car seat engaging panel for securely positioning the receptacle, and vase and bouquet contained therein, upon a car seat.
The vase holding apparatus of the instant inventive apparatus and method comprises a ceiling panel having a forward end, a rearward end, a right end, a left end, and having an annular inner edge, said edge defining a vase receiving aperture. Preferably, the ceiling panel is substantially square, and preferably the vase receiving aperture is circular, having a diameter between four inches and six inches for acceptance of common vase widths. A plurality of triangular vase centering panels are preferably pivotally attached to the annular inner edge of the vase receiving aperture by means of living hinges, such attachments arranging the vase centering panels so that they are radially spaced around the periphery of the vase receiving aperture, and so that they extend inwardly.
A further element of said apparatus comprises a front wall panel having a upper end, a lower end, a right end, and a left end; the upper end of the front wall panel being pivotally attached to the forward end of the ceiling panel by a living hinge. Preferably, the front wall panel is trapezoidal, having parallel upper and lower ends, the lower end being wider than the upper end, and the upper end being centered over the lower end.
A further element of said apparatus comprises a rear wall panel having an upper end, a lower end, a right end, and a left end, the upper end of the rear wall panel being pivotally attached to the rearward end of the ceiling panel by means of a living hinge. The rear wall panel preferably has a shape and a size identical to those of the front wall panel.
A further element of said apparatus comprises a first floor panel having a forward end and a rearward end; the forward end of the floor panel being pivotally attached to the lower end of the front wall panel by means of a living hinge. Preferably, the floor panel is substantially square.
A further element of said apparatus comprises a car seat engaging panel having a forward end and a rearward end, the car seat engaging panel being pivotally positioned at the lower end of the rear wall panel by means of a living hinge. The forward end of the car seat engaging panel may be suitably hingedly attached to the rearward end of the first floor panel. Suitably, though less desirably, where third and fourth floor panels as described below are provided, the forward end of the car seat engaging panel may be hingedly attached to either of the rearward ends of such floor panels. Preferably, the forward end of the car seat engaging panel is attached by a living hinge to the lower end of the rear wall panel. Preferably, the car seat engaging panel has a shape and size identical to those of the first floor panel.
A final structural element of the instant inventive vase holding apparatus comprises attaching means adapted for, upon downward pivoting motion of the forward and rear wall panels respectively about their hinged attachments to the ceiling panel, and upon rearward pivoting motion of the first floor panel about its hinged attachment to the lower end of the front wall panel, positioning the rearward end of the first floor panel at the lower end of the rear wall panel. Suitably, such attaching means may comprise xe2x80x9cVELCROxe2x80x9d hook and loop pads which may be respectively attached, for example, to the rearward end of the first floor panel and to the lower end of the rear wall panel. Also suitably, such attaching means may comprise an adhesive. Suitably, though less desirably, said attaching means may comprise metal staples. Numerous other attaching means having varying levels of suitability may be utilized for positioning the rearward end of the first floor panel at the lower end of the rear wall panel, all such means falling within the scope of the invention. Preferably, said attaching means comprises a tab panel pivotally attached to the rearward end of the first floor panel by a living hinge, the tab panel being extendable into and through a tab receiving slot situated at the lower end of the rear wall panel. Preferably, such slot is partially co-extensive with the preferred living hinge attachment of the car seat engaging panel to the rear wall panel, such slot constituting a break in such living hinge.
Method steps which are preferably executed in assembly of the inventive vase holder comprise pivotal downward movements of the front and rear wall panels with respect to the ceiling panel, such motions preferably positioning said wall panels so that the side profile of the vase holder matches the preferred trapezoidal shapes of the front and rear wall panels. Thereafter, where the car seat engaging panel is hingedly attached to the lower end of the rear wall panel, the car seat engaging panel is extended rearwardly therefrom. The first floor panel is then rotated downwardly and rearwardly, and the attaching means is utilized to fixedly position the rearward end of the first floor panel at the lower end of the rear wall panel.
Execution of the above method steps configures the vase holder to include at least a ceiling, a floor, a front wall, and a rear wall, they together defining a vase receiving space, and to include a rearwardly extending car seat engaging panel. Upon such configuration, usage steps include rearward extension of the car seat engaging panel into a cleft which commonly exists at the juncture of a car seat bench and a car seat back rest. Such extension allows upholstered surfaces of the car seat at such cleft to securely hold such panel. Such engagement securely positions the vase holder (and a vase and bouquet contained therein) upon the upper seating surface of the car seat.
While many car seats form a cleft which will securely receive a single thickness of cardboard or other sheet material, some include a slight gap between the lower edge of the car seat""s back rest and the upper surface of the rear of the car seat""s bench. In order to allow such gapped clefts to securely receive the car seat engaging panel of the instant inventive vase holder, such panel preferably comprises a plurality of thickness adjusting panels connected in series by a plurality of living hinges, such panels and hinges allowing the rear end of the car seat engaging panel to be folded into a multiple thickness stratum for secure engagement with such gapped cleft.
Upon completion of the assembly and installation steps described above, a vase containing a bouquet of flowers may be inserted downwardly through the vase holder""s vase receiving aperture, allowing the base of the vase to rest upon the upper surface of the first floor panel. Upon such insertion, the vase centering panels lining the vase receiving aperture prevent tipping of the vase with respect to the vase holder, while the engagement of the vase holder with the car seat prevents tipping of the entire assembly.
To enhance the structural integrity of the inventive vase holder and to enhance its aesthetic appearance, it is preferred that the vase holder further comprise left and right wall panels, having sizes and shapes identical to those of the front and rear wall panels. Preferably, the upper ends of the left and right wall panels are attached to the left and right ends of the ceiling panel by living hinges. The lower ends of the left and right wall panels are preferably secured in their downwardly extended positions by means of second and third floor panels, said panels preferably having shapes and sizes identical to that of the first floor panel. Preferably, left and right ends of the second and third floor panel are respectively hingedly attached to the lower ends of the left and right wall panels by means of living hinges. Attaching means similar to those described above may be suitably utilized for attaching the second and third floor panels to the first floor panel, or to each other. However, preferably, the second and third floor panels are laterally slotted, allowing them to interlock with each other in a position wherein they underlie the first floor panel or, alternately and preferably, in a position wherein they overlie the first floor panel.
For further enhanced structural integrity, and for prevention of internal tipping of a vase, a plurality of triangular fan joint panels are preferably provided, such panels spanning between the forward end of the left wall panel and the left end of the front wall panel, between the right end of the front wall panel and the forward end of the right wall panel, between the rear end of the right wall panel and the right end of the rear wall panel, and between the left end of the rear wall panel and the rear end of the left wall panel. The fan joint panels are preferably attached in series to each other and to said wall panels by living hinges. Preferably, such hinged attachments position the fan joint panels so that upon downward pivoting motions of the left, front, right, and rear wall panels, the fan joint panels extend inwardly forming a series of four inwardly extending vase engaging flanges. In operation of the vase holder, upon internal slippage of the base of a vase within the vase holder, a side wall of the vase may engage such inwardly extending flanges, further preventing tipping of the vase, and preventing spills.
In order to enhance the aesthetic appearance of the vase holder when not in use within an automobile, the car seat engaging panel is preferably forwardly underfolded and its rearward end (extending forwardly) is removably attached to the lower end of the front wall panel. To facilitate such removable attachment, tab and slot attaching means similar to those of the first floor panel and rear wall panel described above, are preferably provided.
The inventive vase holder may be fabricated from any thin and flexible panel material capable of having living hinges impressed thereon through application of scoring pressure and/or heat. Suitably, plastic sheet material or single layer cardboard material may be utilized. Preferably, the material utilized comprises corrugated cardboard having a thickness between one-eighth inches and one-fourth inches.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for securing a vase upon a car seat wherein the apparatus comprises a vase securing structure integral with a car seat engaging member, and wherein the method includes steps of assembling the vase securing structure and insertion of the car seat engaging member into a car seat.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus and method further incorporating thickness adjustment panels facilitating secure engagement with a car seat.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus and method further incorporating inwardly extending vase engaging flanges.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus and method further incorporating structure and steps allowing the car seat engaging member to alternately function as a subfloor.
Other and further objects, benefits, and advantages of the present invention will become known to those skilled in the art upon review of the Detailed Description which follows, and upon review of the appended drawings.